A Little Too Not Over You
by Satsume18
Summary: Padahal sudah kulakukan demi kau, kenapa sekarang malah... Ff pertama nih, song fic, one shot! Rnr ya! xD SasuNaru slight SaiNaru Sai cuma jd kambing hitam kok... ;p .


Author's note : Ano, ini fanfic, lbh tepatnya song fic pertama saia. Entahlah, kebetulan saia mendengarkan lagu ini dan tiba2 ide gaje lewat gitu aja di otak. Yah, akhirnya saia tulis (baca : ketik) deh. Buat para senpai, mohon sarannya ya ^^

Pairing : SasuNaru dan sedikit SaiNaru (sebenernya saia anti SaiNaru, tp 'mayan lah Sai dijadiin kambing hitam Xp)

Disclaimer : Uoi! Yang punya aslinya Mang Masashi, tapi ya saia sabotase jadi yaoi dan ini punya saia! X))

Song : A Little Too Not Over You  
Artist : David Archuleta  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sudah 3 tahun menghilang dari desa Konoha, kini kembali. Pemuda itu melompat melewati rumah-rumah, pagar, manusia (?), pohon, apapun dia lewati demi mencari dan menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang dia rindukan. Seseorang yang dia tinggalkan. Pemilik senyum sehangat matahari yang telah mengisi hari-harinya, memberinya 'kehidupan', membuatnya mengerti apa itu 'cinta'. Kini dia kembali untuk menjemputnya, melihat senyumnya, memeluknya. '_Aku pulang, Naruto….'. _Pemuda itu melompat sambil tersenyum dan matanya menunjukkan semangat dan kebahagiaan. Sayangnya, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit.

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had, has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best I know it is  
But I see you sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside _

**SASUKE'S POV  
**Aku mendarat di dekat Ichiraku Ramen saat mendengar suara seseorang yang kurindukan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk menemuinya. Yah, aku ingin tau apa reaksinya mengetahui kepulanganku ini. Mungkin tidak ya dia senang melihatku? Aku mendekat dan menyibak gorden kedai itu. Namun aku terkejut melihatnya tertawa bahagia di situ, dengan Sai. Sai… aku tidak percaya melihatnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekati dobeku! Kini kulihat dia tertawa bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku diam membeku di situ sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berbalik karena menyadari kehadiranku.

_And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out  
_

Mata birunya membelalak kaget saat melihatku. Begitu juga Sai, tapi dia langsung menunjukkan senyum palsunya. Senyum yang sangat kubenci. 'Sasuke-teme?' tanya Naruto tak percaya. Aku menjawab dengan senyum di wajahku, 'Aku pulang, dobe…'. Naruto langsung berlari dan memelukku, 'Aku senang kau pulang….'

Aku melepas pelukannya dan bertanya, 'Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sai?'. Naruto terdiam dengan wajah gugup. Dan sepertinya aku tau apa yang terjadi. 'Dia…penggantiku ya?'

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
_

Mendengarnya, Naruto terbelalak dan langsung menjawab, 'Bukan! Dia bukan penggantimu! Hanya saja…' dan dia menunduk. 'Hanya apa?' tanyaku tak sabaran.

'Sasuke-kun, kau membuatnya kesepian selama kau pergi. Dan sepertinya sosokmu di hatinya hilang dan tergantikan olehku yang selalu menemaninya melewati hari-hari tanpa dirimu…' jawab si pemilik senyum palsu itu dengan senyumnya yang super menyebalkan itu. Aku sudah siap-siap untuk menghajarnya tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto, 'Tu-tunggu! Kau tak pernah tergantikan di hatiku, teme. Tidak akan pernah…' jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Secercah harapan muncul di benakku, berharap dia masih mencintaiku. 'Benar?'

'Iya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu sebagai sahabat sejatiku…Tapi…' katanya lagi dan dia malah menatap sayang ke arah laki-laki yang mirip denganku itu di sebelahnya. Aku tertohok mendengar kata-katanya. Jadi….dia cuma menganggapku sahabat? Seorang sahabat, tak lebih dari itu? Sial…. Aku membalikkan badan dan berkata dengan dingin, 'Aku ada urusan lain'. Dan aku pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

_Memories supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard  
Should be strong, moving on  
But I see you sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside  
_

Aku berlari tanpa arah. Menjauh dan menjauh darinya, tidak sanggup melihatnya bersama orang lain. Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah sungai. Aku berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Disini… 3 tahun yang lalu….

'_Hoi, dobe. Kau ini serius denganku tidak sih?'  
'Aku serius, teme. Hanya kau yang kucintai'_

Aku tersenyum pahit. Kau bohong, dobe. Bohong. Apakah selama aku pergi, cintamu padaku memudar dan hilang dengan mudahnya? Lalu kau anggap apa semua yang kita lalui, semua janji yang kita berdua ucapkan untuk selalu bersama. Kau anggap itu semua masa lalu belaka?

_And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out  
_

Aku terduduk dan meremas kepalaku dengan frustasi. Satu persatu kenangan indahku bersama Naruto berputar dengan teratur. Hatiku sakit mengingatnya. Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu dan sekarang aku pulang untuk menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersama denganmu. Tapi kau? Sekarang kau malah bersama orang lain!

Kurasakan air mata menetes dari mataku dan aku berteriak, berusaha menghilangkan penat di hatiku. Hancur sudah semuanya.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
_

Semua kenangan dengannya, tak akan bisa kuhapus. Tak akan pernah hilang. Karna dialah satu-satunya hidupku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku. Aku tak mengira cintanya akan segampang itu hilang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa tak mengingat dirinya. Karena semua tentang dia sudah tergambar jelas di hati dan otakku. Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku, Naruto?

_Maybe I regret  
Everything I said no way to take it all back  
Yeah  
Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'l never understand  
Yeah  
_

Haruskah aku menyesali semua yang kuucapkan padanya? Menyesali diriku yang jatuh cinta padanya dan menyesali semua janji yang kubuat untuknya? Aku benar-benar bodoh. Sekarang aku sendiri. Apa aku harus rela melepaskannya dan membiarkan diriku sendiri, terperangkap lagi dalam kekosongan dan kepura-puraan yang dulu pernah dilepaskan dariku olehnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Naruto. Kenapa?

Padahal aku sudah menyerahkan semua hanya untukmu, Naruto. Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi kau, demi bersamamu selamanya. Aku melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk membahagiakanmu. Apa itu tak cukup, Naruto? Apa itu tak cukup untuk membuktikan hanya kaulah yang kucintai, hanya kaulah yang ada di hatiku. Dan kenyataan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti kenyataan ini.

_Tell me why you're wo hard to forget don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you _

Aku kembali berjalan tanpa arah. Aku tak menghiraukan teriakan kesal orang orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak. Pikiranku kacau, hatiku kosong. Aku tak bisa berpikir apa apa. Hanya kenanganku bersamanya yang masih berputar. Membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan rasanya nafasku sesak karnanya.

Tiba tiba, aku mendengar teriakan Naruto yang memangil manggil namaku. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Kulihat kau berjalan dengan menggandeng tangannya, masih berteriak memanggilku. Aku tersenyum sinis. Untuk apa lagi kau memanggilku? Kau sudah membohongiku dan pergi bersama yang lain. Untuk apa lagi kau mencariku?

Sepertinya Naruto akhirnya menyerah memanggilku dan Sai membawanya pergi.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV **

Bayangan hitam di balik pohon itu memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan benci dan kesepian. Kemudian mata oyxnya menutup dan bayangan itu hilang tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

_Mungkin kau lebih baik bersamanya. Walaupun melihatmu membuat diriku hancur tak berdaya. Apa kau tak tau dengan kepergianmu ini kau membawa separuh hati dan jiwaku? Sekarang kenanganku bersamamu akan kusimpan selamanya, walau sampai aku malaikat kematian menjemputku. Walaupun kau bersama orang lain, kenangan itu tak akan bisa kuhapus dan sepertinya aku tak bisa menyesali diriku yang sudah jatuh cinta padamu….  
_

HIAAAAAA!!!!

Gomen kalau gaje! Saia benar benar awam dalam menulis fanfic. Gomen~ TTATT

Inspirasinya dateng begitu aja waktu saia sakit hati karena habis putus. Kejadiannya uda lama sih, tapi masih aja kepikiran sampe sekarang. Naruto saia deskripsikan sebagai dia dan Sasuke sebagai saia. Ditambah lagi lyric lagunya yang bikin saia makin kalut, jadi saia tulis ini fanfic buat legain perasaan…

Sekali lagi maaph kalo gaje. Maklum baru pertama kali nulis… (nunduk). Akhirnya saia aplot aja deh daripada mbusuk di leptop… =A="

Buat para pembaca dan senior, tolong di ripiu ya \(^0^). Kalo mao, tolong sekalian kasih saran yang membangun ya, saia butuh banget! X)

RnR sodara sodara sekalian saia tunggu!!!! xDD


End file.
